Stairway To Heaven
by TicTacStory
Summary: Nate River, A boy who lives life like a puzzle, emotionless and blank, beating anyone with only his mind, but there was one enemy, a enemy who crossed his path, a enemy named Cancer, taking away every person he loved, this is Near, this is his story.
1. Memories

_**A/N This chapter is sorta pointless and is just the jumping point from the story, the main plot begins in the next chapter, the concept of this story is harsh, soo please be aware of that, enjoy.**_

_-5 years ago- _

_"Mommy..." Holding his mother`s hand, that familiar touch, slowly fading, the bed she was in all those years getting weaker and weaker, Nate River, a 8 year old kid, nothing he could do about it._

_"Mommy..." He said again, a little louder, hoping his mother could hear him, the woman`s eyes were open however looking emotionless, her grey eyes, also fading._

_Clenching his hand in his mother`s his head agains her chest, sobbing little cries, tears running down his pale cheek, the feeling of having his mother`s hand in his, just one more time, just one more time before she went..._

_"Mommy, please dont go, please!" He pleaded weakly, still not able to look in his mother`s eyes, his mother`s grip was weak, yet she was still holding her dear son, Nathalie River, her last few minutes, on her stairway to heaven, heaven, where a angel like her belonged._

_"Please, mommy, lets play hide and seek, I will make dinner for you everyday, I will clean the house like you always do...please mommy...just stay with me...I-I..." He pleaded again, closing his eyes and holding his mother`s hand with a tigther grip that even surprised himself._

_"Nate..." His mother suddenly said, this surprised her son, stopping his sobbing for a second and opened his eyes hastly._

_**Miracles...do they truly exist?**_

_Nate inmeadiatly looked at his mother, just once again, looking in those eyes, just once, and he wasnt imagening it either, a little spark from the past gave Nathalie`s eyes a beautiful glow, a tear showing in her eyes, her lips smiling weakly, Nate hugged her chest in the hope that like that she wont leave him, he however never let go of her hand, in a matter of instants his eight years of life, dragging in a dark and empty hole, "Mo-mommy" he said confused, with just a spark of hope._

_"Nate...dont worry...everything will be alright..." she inhaled deeply and even the young Nate could see that this was costing her alot...he wanted to stop her, he wanted her to live her last minutes without pain, he wanted her to leave peacefully, but for what? the pain was greater and louder, yet her angelic voice also somewhat softened his pain of loosing his father just a year ago, and now, also on the point of loosing his mother, how was everything going to be alright? Nate, loosing both parents thanks to the same sin, the sin of cancer, that horrible, horrible cancer, what did his mother ever do to deserve this fatal faith? what did she do? werent there other people out there who deserved to feel the pain Nate felt? what was god`s reason? god, a man that Nathalie showed to her son and daugther, god, the supposed "saver" and "hero" of their family, how is he a hero, how is he a hero if he finished Nathalie`s and her husbands life, leaving Nate and his sister alone, alone, without anyone, a 8 and a 11 year old, just who was this God figure Nathalie prayed to every night? _

_"Please take care of my children" thats what she said, every night, always forever, ever since then, ever since father died, always on the same spot, always on the same bed where she was leaving just now, always praying for the best, was this his way of "protecting" Nate and his sister, protection? taking away she who raised Nate and his sister with all the care and love a person could get? God, just what are you thinking?_

_"Mommy..." It seemed like the only thing Nate could say, yet he wanted to say soo many things, but he couldnt, the brick in his troath was too big, Nate was afraid that if he said anything else he would burst out in tears more than he is crying already, and thats not how Nate wanted his mother to remember him, but then again, who could ever blame him._

_"Nate...promise me...promise me to take care...of your..." she paused for what seemed hours._

_"Take care of your...sister...Nate..." she again smiled weakly, looking into her son`s eyes, Nate nodded the same faithfull moment mother`s hand weakend, it felt...cold. Near, with that feeling in his hands, he couldnt stand it anymore, to his own deception, he started crying and again making a million promises to his mother, they would cook together, Nate would take care of her, they would go to the park and play, all those promises, in just a matter of instants,_

_**Broken.**_

_Nate though, he really thought that that would be it, that he had no much more reasons to be there, if he would have his way, he would go outside and pray to that soo-called-God and ask him to also lead Nate to his death, atleast then, atleast then he could once again be with his parents, _

_but he couldnt, not now, not now he made that promise to his mother, to take care of his older sister, Maria was her name, Maria was always a emotional wreck, Nate couldnt leave her like that, even if he would leave to heaven and Nate was shure Maria would come just after him, _

_and even if the whole family would reunite in God`s home, he wouldnt, he couldnt, and he wont, he wont give up, never, will he give up, not when mother spoke her last words, words that always stayed with Nate, words that turned Nate in a different person, emotionless and blank, cocky with some sort of additude, that was Nate, no, im lying, that emotionless yet cocky person wasnt Nate, that blank boy with a additude was..._

_"I will always be Near you..." that boy wasnt Nate, that boy was Near. _

_And with this, Nate blinked, and when Nathalie`s eyes finally closed, when she finally knocked on Heaven`s door where she surely would be accepted, as her grip was non-existent and her smile slowly fading, also when Nate hugged her corpse for the last time, the doctor walked in and apolagized, as his sister held his hand and hugged him, as they were told a man named "Roger" was waiting for them, mother`s last words "I will always be Near you..." were on constant repeat in his head, those words replaying and replaying, when the old man named Roger asked them how they wanted to be called, and as Nate with lack of any emotion responded with a "Near". Nathalie would always be Near him, and just like this, those words would truthfully happen, unlike God`s promise to mother, Near made it happen, Near made those words become reality._

_**Words of an Angel.**_

_**A/N I dont know wheter its the music im listening to or the concept of this story, but I got tears in my hazel eyes, this is just a flashback soo in the next chapter Near is 13 .-. I really hoped you liked it, this pretty much portrays my ideology on Near, and, well, this is certainly not a story I usually write about, anywho, please R&R :)**_


	2. And Then We Came

_**Le sorry for taking soo long, to write sad stories I must be in "that" mood you know? and althoug right now im mostly working on humoristic/angsty stories where Mello calls Dora (yes, that spanish talking girl who has a monkey with boots and can also talk and I wouldnt mind if she and her little animal friends dropped down a hill) a bitch (Feel free to read "the receptionist" anytime *wink* *wink*)but I hope this came out well enough.**_

Near walked in his room, exhausted by two , they were geniuses, but was French,English,German AND Spanish fully necessary?

He observed the room, three beds;One for Near, one which was still empty and the other for Mello, although Matt spent an awfull lot of time in their room, and if Matt was there, Maria was there, his sister had a crush on Matt Near didnt consider normal, and yes Near himself is fourteen and YES his hormones are raging.

But would he really go blonde and wear thongs because the person he likes prefers blonde? Didnt think soo.

And much less for someone like Matt.

Have you even SEEN the guy? goggles, cigarettes, homosexual tendencies with -shivers- Mello. And Near doesnt know ONE girl in the whole orphanage who wasnt head over heels for him. But then again, all those giggling girls didnt have Mello as their roomate nor did they have to see Matt stick his tongue down Mello`s troath.

Just when the blonde shot Near A Look (Mello can be pretty scary,) and Near, who was, as usual, ignoring the blonde, he was going to take his books out and put them on the shelf, Roger called.

"Near! Mello!" the old man called.

Near -And Mello- both dropped their bags on the cold floor and walked (Ran, in Mello`s case) to the source of the voice.

They reached the hallway and were surprised that Roger would actually yell in the orphanage (that look a awfull lot like a church, colourful cristals, the cross in the dining room, even the bible in each classroom, this disturbed Near, his hatred for God forever remained, despite everything, he still had to pay respect to him, just to not fail on his mother).

They found themselves again surprised when their eyes locked on the boy next to Roger, his black hair just passing his skinny shoulders, his hair also covering one of his eyes, the other eye was big, dark blue and the lashes were a tone of black that Near has never seen before, his lips were pale and his teeth were clear white, he wasnt terribly pale but he wasnt too dark either, his clothing was simple, a black baggy shirt and an also baggy trousers, he was just wearing socks, he held Roger`s hand (even though it didnt look like he wanted that intimacy, no surprise, Roger was yelling like some crazy socket for the past 5 minutes) and had a teddy in the other, the teddy was pretty, it was white, pink nose and black pearl eyes, he clutched it firmly on his chest.

Mello eyed the boy but talked to the old man. "What is it Roger?"

"This boy" he pointed to the guy. "Is new here-"

"Obviously" Mello cut him off and rolled his eyes.

"Call him Kysuu, he doesnt talk alot though. Near, why dont you try talking to him"

Near shrugged and continued staring at the boy. There was something...something about him... those blue eyes...that sad expression on his face...

"I`ll leave him with you," He stared at the roof, as if expecting a answer to fall down from it any minute now, truthfully, Roger didnt seem to like the boy very much, but what else is new? "I have to go now, there is something important I have to do"

He let go of his hand, turned around and walked out to the garden, not looking once at the kids behind him.

Mello huffed and Near watched.

Mello let out a tyresome sigh "Lets go" and again rolled his eyes.

They walked to the door, Kysuu not saying anything, there was something about the boy that caused Near`s stomach to lurch, caused his eyes to cover in something that seemed like tears, caused his mind to go trough a funny spin, he just couldnt put his finger on what it exacly was, some vibe coming from him, an impression from the past he stuffed down his heart hoping to never feel it again...

As they reached the door and Mello sat on his bed taking out a chocolate bar, looking slightly pissed off, Near thought of saying something to the boy, but then thought better of it as Kysuu located himself next to the window, it was open and the air blowed in the room, the ocasional leave flying inside and clouds looking dark, Kysuu didnt seem to mind, and he didnt look like someone who was up to chat.

Near remembered how it was for him back then, 5 years ago, there was a period of time where he didnt speak to anyone, although he isnt exacly now either, he talks more often and even gets into an argument or a fight every once in a while, but back then...

_-5 Years ago-_

_The man known as Roger was driving in the blue car, Maria nor Near exchanging a word, not even a glance, just 5 minutes ago they witnessed their mother`s death, and now they`re there, supposed to be brought to their new "home", just who were they kidding?_

_Their home, their REAL home was with their parents, with their mother, God who protected them, God who failed on them, now that they both happen to be in heaven, there was no home for either Near or Maria._

_Maria`s grey eyes flustered with sadness and hatred, she squeezed her knees against her chest, her velvet shirt soaked in tears, her grey skinny jeans with a awful lot of details pressing against her 11 year old chest. Her light brown hair disabled Near to see if she was crying, but he was pretty shure she was, or atleast wanted to._

_Near curled his hair with his fingers out of frustration,distraction and plainly because it helped him think, his gaze fixated on his sister, Maria._

_Roger saw it aswell, they both saw it, Maria was digging her nails in her wrist, allowing just a little blood to run free, Near`s eyes grew but couldnt bring out a word._

_"Take care of your sister..."_

_Yeah right. _

_"Just what do you think your doing?" Said Roger as he turned left, Maria took out the necklace mother gave her and was about to cut her with it`s sharp cross, Near also had a cross necklace, but he refused to take it out, now and ever._

_Maria took a few seconds of silence and finally answered. "It makes me feel better"._

_The old man shook his head as he stopped the car infront of a large building, its nameplate screaming out "Wammy`s House" Near saw the kids playing, the girls gossiping...could he ever be happy like them?_

_Roger took his hand out and asked Maria to give the necklace to him, "No." She stubbornly answered. "Maria..." Near said weakly, with a somewhat warning tone in his voice, this surprised even Maria and eventually gave in, she pushed the necklace roughly in the the old man`s hand, and again spoke, looking at the sight Near was envious about. _

_"This is not my home, and it will never be"_

_The pair finally stepped out of the blue car, Near and his sister walked to their room without further conversation._

_Near finally stepped in his room, white walls, grey floor, three beds, a closet, a table, a window and alot of books, in one of the beds there was a girl lying down, the girl was rather beautiful._

_Even Near, who was in his own despair realized that. The girl had blonde hair to her shoulders, her radiant blue eyes that gave her face a special glow, her somewhat awkward clothing, black boots,black jeans and a red-ish shirt, she was munching on a chocolate bar and reading a book, Near also realized she had a cross necklace. Mello glared at him, that glare made Near feel nervous, he didnt like being there, he didnt want to be there, he wanted to go back to mommy and daddy, he wanted to leave._

_Near`s thoughts (and tears) were interrupted by the girls voice "You are...?" it was when Near concentrated on her chest and replayed her voice in his head when Near realized..._

_That blonde wasnt a girl._

_That blonde was a BOY._

Well that was a awful experience on itself, Mello didnt seem to particularly LIKE Near from the very beggining, something about the silent boy that made him mad...perhaps it was exacly his silence that was enough to frustrate anyone.

Near hardly spoke the days after that, continous nightmares and flashbacks, his sister, Maria, did no better, her wristbands covering her scars, self-harm. Maria put up a mask, the mask of a happy girl who loved hanging out, wore black clothing and wrist bands, always put a smile on her face that would confuse anyone.

While Near got over his parents death, while he knew that there was nothing he could do about it, while his life slowly turned into a game, a puzzle, every thoughtfull move, solving the puzzle with no feelings involved, humbly winning against every oponnent,

Maria didnt get over it, and instead hid herself behind that mask, scars that made her feel better, the blood running trough her flesh.

There was one thing that really made Maria happy, one thing called "Matt", Matt, Near hated him, Near knew Matt was a heartbreaker;never kissing the same girl twice, leading them on, constantly keeping their hopes up...

What would happen to Maria if Matt let her fall like that?

Near didnt want to know, he really didnt.

_**A/N First of all, this and the third chapter were going to be together, the next chapter is more humoristic, Kysuu is VERY important in this story, Maria and Matt, Matt and Mello**_, _**A little MattxMello action in the next chapter, fairly, the story is just getting started.**_

_**Reviews highly appreciated :3**_


	3. Mona Lisa

_**A/N Hayyoh there, I have been writing and thanks to that I will positively fail my exams, but you know, its all worth I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter even though its fairly pointless, and I also realize hardly anyone is reading this story, /sad/ x3**_

"HELLOOOO!" Maria beamed, loudly banging the door open.

_Oh how fun, the three M`s are here, _He thought, reffering to Matt (who had come in the room just a few minutes ago) Mello (who was lying on the bed with Matt between his legs eating chocolate, dont get the wrong idea, and Matt, by the way, was innocently gaming on his Gameboy) and Maria (who, by the way, with her blonde hair and everything was awfully pretty).

"Huh" Mello paused on munching his chocolate to look in the baby blue eyes of Maria,"What do YOU want?" He said, frowning.

"Oh cant I say hello to my little brother?" She said with too much excitment in her voice, if "saying hello to my brother" means pushing Matt straight and sitting on his lap, than yeah shure, she FULLY said hello to her brother.

This annoyed Mello, and quite frankly, Near.

Matt looked amused by 15 year old sitting on his lap,

"Maria, you know you look beautiful as ever right?"

Maria giggled and closed his face to Matt`s, just a breath away of kissing, Matt rested his eyes on her wristbands, he pointed at them and shot her a worried expression.

"Maria do you..."

"Oh of course not silly!" She smiled nervously and put her arms around Matt`s shoulders.

"Now where were we..." She said, her face again closing to his, Mello gave Near A Look, and although they couldnt speak out loud, the expression on both their faces said enough, their conversation was something like this;

**Mello-Near for christ sake do something about your sister!**

**Near-Standing up is alot of trouble, they are on your bed, DO SOMETHING!**

**Mello-You damned idiot its YOUR sister kay?**

**Near-Matt is your bestfriend, and also the guy who you enjoy sticking your tongue down his troath.**

**Mello-I swear im going to blow your toys up.**

**Near-...**

**Mello-God you`re annoying.**

**Near-...**

**Near-Matt is doing the seductive eye thing again.**

**Mello-Oh shit.**

**Near-I agree.**

Just as Matt closed his face to Maria`s, out of pure instinct Mello, who was forever sitting behind him, pulled his hair till his head was relaxing on his crotch.

"Jealous?" said Matt,smiling.

This mortified Near, however.

Near threw the Pillow to Maria, and urged her to leave.

"Right, you said hello, you can leave now" Near stood up and tried pushing his sister away, Near, however, had the strenght of your average 6 year old, and immnesly failed at dragging her off Matt`s lap.

Maria pouted and Mello grunted.

"Go" he said.

"No" she responded back.

""

"Uh uh" she looked at Matt and tried pulling him up from Mello`s grip.

"." His voice reaching a dangerous tone.

Near just stood there, Matt looked kind of...amused, and Kysuu seemed to not realize what was happening around him, he just stood there,looking at the kids, again murmmuring something to his bear, the vibe the boy gave out caused Near`s spine to chill.

Matt grabbed Mello`s head, pulled him down, and kissed him square on the lips, although it was just a few seconds, it was enough to put Mello in a temporal shock, taking advantage of his confusion, Matt sat straight again and grabbed Maria`s hands just to put them on her knees.

She was giggling, but her nails were digging in her own skin, Near`s blood was rushing, he hated seeing her like that, it was she bit her lips when Matt held her around the waist and stood up (Which must``ve fairly hard, considering that she was sitting ON HIS LAP.)

"Maria, if Roger sees you here he will tell you off, we can talk at dinner time okay?" He said, carefully placing the vragile girl on the floor, he kissed her cheek and suddenly Maria burst out in sobs, this weirdend everyone out, even Kysuu looked alarmed for a few seconds.

"Um, Maria..." Near started, but Maria`s cries turned into laugther.

"Okay Matty " she put on a huge smile, a smile that anyone could mistake for a "happy" smile, but Near knew his sister, that smile wasnt happy, that smile was the hiding smile, a mask she put up, the mask painted with her own despair, a mask she wished to become reality, but her pshyce wouldnt agree, and eventually she ends up in a emotional wreck behind that mask, a mask which she uses everything to fool everyone around her, for several years, with her 15 years of age, ever since mother died, that mask becoming less and less realistic, her true self hiding beneath those wrist bands, her cuts deeper and deeper, her friends are not much better, although they dont put up a mask; their emo black clothes, their hobby of writing poems,trying to dispose of their feelings, Maria was not quiet a person you would expect to see in such group, but she was. Being with people who shared her feelings sometimes made her feel better, but the mask she wore turned those feelings futal, the only person than actually made her feel better was Matt, Matt...Matt.

And Near knew all to well that Matt had commitment problems, and as he promised his mother, "Take care of your sister" he tried and tried to keep Matt away from Maria, take away that who she cares about, soo once he breaks the relashionship he wont break her.

That was his plan.

How foolish can you get?

Near again stood up and tried pushing Maria out of the door, when this seemed to be a failure, Mello stood up and took all the chances to be better to Near,

"Time to go" The blonde said, and swept Maria off her feet (literally) and put her toes on the floor just outside the door, "MAAATT ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING TOMMO-" she was unable to finish her sentence as Mello closed the door with a loud "bang".

"You." He pointed at his goggle wearing friend.

"And YOU." he now pointed to the white-haired boy who was standing at the door with a blank expression on his face.

"How...the hell, do you keep up with her?" He stuck his thumb above his shoulder to point to the door.

"Oh I dont have to keep up with her" Matt smiled and pushed the blonde haired boy on the bed, Near just shrugged.

"Matt" Near said with a tone that didnt seem to belong to him.

"Mhm?"

"Try something with her, and you are dead" If he had eyebrows, Near would be shure to lift them, instead he looked to Kysuu, who reacted to the whole act as if it didnt happen, his knees against his chest and his doll clentched against him.

Matt grinned and seemed awfully interested in Mello`s necklace (If you considering pulling the necklace towards you soo that person is forced to lean over as interested than shure)

"Near, I do care about your sister, I really do"

And he was speaking the truth, but his past, his commitment issues, Matt couldnt trust himself to anyone anymore.

The last sentence cause Near`s stomach to lurch, and he had to sit down to recover from the headache that his sister caused him.

_**-Just two days later-**_

It was 19:00 on the dot.

Time for Dinner at Wammy`s house, Near was about to leave the dorm as he looked once more to the boy next to the window, the past two days he said nothing, and just moved from that spot to crash on the bed and sleep, his teddy always clutched against him.

Near was getting worried, and the feeling in his stomach?

Near pretty much figured it out, the boy...the vibe he gave...the feeling in his stomach...the sudden sadness that fell on him as he looked at the spacy look in the boys eye (his other eye was always covered with the black hair) it reminded him off...

of his mother.

But why? why did he remind him of her? Nathalie was always full with energy, positive, never giving up, and this boy was soo...depressing.

Point cross, Near was worried that the boy might drop dead in the near future, and took the risk to speak to him.

He didnt get too close to the boy, he didnt seem to keen on having people near him, Near remembered what Roger had said "This is Kysuu Morigana" with that in mind, he spoke up.

"Hey, Morigana..."

No answer.

"...You know, you didnt eat anything in two days, aren`t you hungry? or thirsty?"

No aproach.

"Morigana, not to sound creepy or anything but if you are not going to drink anything you will drop dead sooner or later"

Kysuu shrugged, his expression remaining emotionless, and with a soft, breakable yet serene voice, Kysuu also spoke "That might be true" the volume of his voice was barely hearable, and his lips didnt seem to move, Near almost thought he was imagening things.

"Wish to leave to the canteen?" Near tried.

Kysuu shook his head.

"Should I bring something up for you?"

Kysuu slowly nodded, he clutched the teddy even thigther against his chest.

Near shortly smiled and left, and he didnt know, wheter Kysuu was talking to his teddy or Near, but he again spoke,with the same serene and soft voice.

"Thank you."

Near walked up the stairs with a tray of food in his hand, why was he being soo carefull for the boy? Near tried to shrug the feeling off and opened the door,

_Umbelieveable, how can someone not move for two days? _He asked himself.

"Here you go, Morigana" he put the tray on Kysuu`s bed, he tried to catch his eyes as Kysuu nodded politely.

"Thank you." he said again, his voice sounding like chords from a harp.

Near, although it wasnt very polite, stared at the boy as he rose from his usual spot, his blue eye looking sad, but it had a spark of something...hope.

His lips looking pale as a ghost, his serene beautful dark hair falling on his shoulder, it was quite a picture.

He moved slowly, it seemed to take him alot of effort to move,

_Just like mother on her last weeks..._Near thought, and nearly helped the boy, but that wasnt needed, the boy, Kysuu, at the sight of food.

Collapsed. Fell on the floor, first he fell on his knees and then his body went out and his whole body crashed on the floor of you seek details,

Near`s eyes widend, and his instict caused him to lean over and shrug Kysuu, he got his pulse, atleast he wasnt dead.

Near, with his hear thumping in his chest ran to the Wammy`s nurse, he probably ran that day more than he will ever run in his life, passing the kids, the frames, the vases, and eventually crashing in the Doctor`s room, out of breath, but he managed to give her a hint.

"Morigana...food...collapsed..." He looked at the doctor () in the eye,

"Kysuu Morigana..." Near added, when he said this, eyes also widened, and she stood up fastly to run to the room, she had a expression on his face that Near had never seen before, and Near could swear she could hear her, just as she ran out of the room, hear her say.

"Roger...that idiot!."

Near let out a big sigh and slowly walked to his dorm, not knowing what to expect.

_**A/N Wheew that was quite long, im quite okay with this, and finally the plot is moving somewhere, make my crap day and review :3**_


	4. Black And White

It was Algebra hour, normally Near didnt mind Algebra, he actually quite liked it,

Although today he was looking like a mess in is chair, hardly paying attention to what Miss cocker, (Who by the way, had the upperarms of a gorilla) was saying.

He looked out the window resting his cheek on his knee, yesterday Kysuu hadn`t come back, not even to sleep, the doctor had brought him to the infermary and that was the last thing he really saw of him.

Near tried talking to the woman after that, but all she would do was shrug and nod while her mind was obviously in another place, and Near soonly gave up on getting information out of her.

Near yawned, earning himself another one of Miss Cocker`s idiotic lectures;

"Near, the teacher`s are expecting alot from you, you are L`s number one succesor, you must be a role model for everyone else rig-"

She got interrupted by Mello`s obviously fake coughing.

"I know L, in fact, I have even given him Algebra class and enriched his life with how to divide numbers with letters-" She paused and put up a look on her face that a 8 year old would put up if she was told she was going to Disneyland with the princess of England.

Although comparing Algebra with Disneyland is not quite reasonable.

"-And I, for a fact remember clearly that L never put his feet on the chair and goofed off in space."

Why do I doubt this?

"-And while I am aware that you are all going through a hard time in your-" She was about to continue dramatically, Matt, however interuppted her.

"Miss, the dog wants your attention."

Miss Cocker looked over her shoulders to see what he meant with "Dog" then she remembered Matt had a weird habit of calling chalkboards "Dogs."

She sighed and she saw that Near was again "Goofing of in space." and gave up on the boy to continue her "exciting" lesson.

Oh the joy of Algebra.

Finally P.E came around, it was the subject Near hated most.

He stood against a three twirling his hair and watching Mello who kicked the one goal after the other.

Atleast he wasn`t the only one sleezing and refusing to play football, Matt wasn`t quite a sportsman either, ocasionally he would play, although he would mostly, just like Near, watch from the side.

And of course, when Matt didn`t have a bunch of fangirls following his steps Maria took advantage of it and started showing off her idiotic cheerleading outfit which she was the designer of.

The minutes were creeping past,

_Just twenty more minutes, _Near tought. _Twenty more minutes and I can get out of here._

And the result of his boredom made him count the seconds left for midnight.

"Hey Near!" Someone suddenly called, the boy jerked his head to the where the voice came from, he widened his eyes and saw the football coming to him with an insane speed, Near put his hands out and to everyone`s surprise he succesfully grabbed the ball without causing any harm,

First Near tought Mello let out his grudge againt Near by shooting a football in his face.

Later it became obvious to him that Mello was peacefully playing with another football, and the croud who were walking to Near were not the people Mello dealt with.

"For God`s sake keep the damn ball where it belongs." He said and kicked the ball to the boy, Carlos, was his name. "Or better yet, stick it up you-"

Before he knew it, the boy named Carlos and his sidekick had him against the wall. "What was that? You think you can talk to us like that just because your L`s succesor hm?" He said in a threatening way.

Near blinked, quite intrigued that a boy he never really talked to had him against the wall.

He might be intelectually the smartest, but Near was nowhere near the strongest.

Carlos shaked the collar of Near`s shirt and as he lift his hand to do god knows what, the sidekick poked Carlos. "Roger is coming!"

Carlos gritted his teeth and let Near fall on the ground, Near`s head banged on the wall causing him a headache.

It was when he touched his neck when he realized that Carlos`s nails dug into his skin, causing blood to run free.

Near sighed.

Well that didnt happen everyday.

_**A/N First of all, Near is NOT getting bullied, o_o**_

_**Actually, quite frankly, if someone would push Near against the wall I think he would probably kick them, or, oh I dont know, fuck with their minds untill they leave him alone.**_

_**I am rather pissed off at the moment (Frustration is my sin) and im seriously ready to throw my laptop down the balcony.**_

_**Anywho, :D**_


	5. Id Pay To See You Back

_**A/N Hullo there :3 First of all, im SOOO sorry for not updating, and I dont mean "Stairway to heaven" alone, all my other dozens of unfinished fanfics, but I cross my heart and promise I will finish every single one of them, although it would give me a boost if you review, I go completly crazy whenever that happens (thank you Pippy xD) but recently I have been writing my own manga, and ive been practising my drawings because I am no artist, I guess im on an OKAY level now, when Summer rolls around I shall start :3**_

_**And do forgive my grammar mistakes, I swear I have lived in Spain,Germany,Belgium,Holland and Chile but English is still the easiest for me, imperfections aside.**_

_**Aaanyway.**_

Near walked out of his room half groaning and half cursing at nothing in particular, if it was to him he would stay in his room for the whole day reading a good book or study, but of course that was close to impossible, oh soo carefull Roger Ravie stated his character as "unsociable and selfish."

But Near didnt think it was all too neccesary to take something what a 70 year old man who hates kids and yet works in an orphanage had to say seriously.

And why go around telling possible unsociable outcasts that they are unsociable outcasts.?

Near, like any good thinking thirtheen year old boy decided to not engross himself in the Roger topic.

You cant really blame Matt and Mello that they raided his room in search of evidence that he is a pedophile.

Pedophile and overall pervs aside, Near was forced to eat, unlike Kysuu Morigana he couldnt live out of just staring out of the window and talking to his teddybear, not that Near even had a teddy bear, he used to have one though, he was called Snow, Snow was lovely white, just like Near himself, Snow oftenly slept next to Nate or would watch over him from the shelf above his bed, Mother gave it to him on his sixth birthday, she made it by herself and carved his initials in it. "When Mommy leaves, Snow will always be with you." Is what she said.

At that time, six year old Nate Rivers didn`t know what she meant with "when Mommy leaves," back then Near thought he would be happy living with mommy and daddy and big sister, back then he didnt think he would end up in an orphanage under the alias of "Near", the upcoming succesor to L, the best detective the world has known.

Now Near does know, Father was always in his bed, colourfull pipes around him, whenever Near asked him what they were he would answer with an. "They kill the pain Nate, they kill the pain." and when Near asked him what pain mother took him out of the room with a saddened look on her face, thruth is and was, Daddy wasn`t Daddy anymore, daddy was dying, waiting for the clock to reach twelve a`clock soo his mother could come in a realize that her husband was not breathing and that his skin was soo cold it didnt feel human anymore.

Back then Nathalie was also sick, but she had prayed and prayed, and despite her husband`s death she alwlays claimed that "God has yet to betray me." And just two years later she herself fell victim on cancer, a nightmare it was, those two years Near and Maria missed alot of school to help around the house, Maria cooked and Nate, despite his own hate to cleaning, cleaned the house, Nathalie was proud and appreciative, too bad that pride and appreciation alone was not enough to escape under cancer`s wrath, and it was obviously not enough for God to take out his hand, and fail at "betraying" Nathalie.

Whatever happened to that teddy was a blur in Near`s mind, the last place he saw Snow was on Nathalie`s bed after the funeral, and what happened after that remains a mystery, perhaps the new owners of that house threw it away, isolating themselves from the fact that that teddy was the last thing but memories a boy had of his two meters under the ground mother.

Near walked into the big cafetaria, lunchroom, cantene, however you want to name it.

The first thing that catched his eye was the board on the wall, stating that it was Tuesday 14 of November, and like every other Tuesday, there was a "broad" choice in food, too bad none of the food atracted Near in the least.

Fish and Chips? Sure he liked fish and chips if the chips weren`t soaked in vinagre.

Spaghetti? Near knew out of his not very fond experience that isnt the cleanest eater when it comes to anything tomato-related.

Rice with Chicken? How can people even LIKE Rice? Like Maria would say;"Its just soo white and just THERE." and if Matt would walk in she would quickly add; "And soo PLAIN, just like you little bruv." and Near would lift his chin and wonder why everytime Matt would walk past her sister exaggeratingly sticks her boobs out and start giggling about nothing in particular, even when there was nothing to giggle about.

And the worst thing of the list, aside from all the other boring dishes was soup, SOUP I tell you, and what type of soup? TOMATO soup. Near promised himself to never more eat tomato soup and soups in general after the little spilling-tomato-soup-over-Mello incident, which was FULLY accidental.

To the result of his distress he took the fish and chips, if he was forced to eat than may he eat something he knew was impossible to mess Mello`s leather jeans, and it wasnt like he HAD to eat the swimming chips anyway.

The woman politely nodded and Near asked her how she was doing, from the 25 staff members the orphanage had lunchlady Claudia and Watari were the only ones Near "liked", Claudia was also fond of Near and they often chatted about the weirdest things, Claudia was also the youngest staff member, with her eigtheen years of age she worked there for a half year,she was studying law and had that job to cover her studies, she had beautiful bambi eyes and heavy dark brown bangs while her magical smile made Near even a little happier.

Claudia said she was fine and returned him the question, Near also said he was fine apart from the fact that he hated tomatos and thats where their conversation ended, mainly because Carlos and his sidekick were coming in and Near didnt feel like dealing with empty headed idiots for the time being.

He walked with his tray around for a few seconds, a few girls offered him a seat, Near refused and decided to go to the libary, he was about to step out of the lunchroom when his sister`s giggles could be heard from a distance, he turned around in concern that she might be suffering a heart atack or something of the kind, just to find her sitting on Matt`s lap and all her girlfriends and fangirls around them, which were about fifteen people in total, Mello was also there, sitting on the table and looking just sligthly irritated, his usual expression.

Near wondered if he should ignore his sister`s hysterical laugthers and move on or go and kick Matt, the response was giving by his sister who was waving a little to over excitedly, "Heeeeeey little bro!" she gestured him to come and Near obeyed, he walked over to her not realizing he forgot his tray on the table of some girls, Natasha (one of those girls) got red and just like Near`s sister she stuck her boobs out and giggled madly, Near bit his lip and wondered why girls are soo abnormally giggly.

Maria waved her for nothing, as soon as he got there she was deeply staring into Matt`s eyes, and although it was hard to guess his expression, Matt didnt look very confortable with having a fifteen year old girl siting on him.

Near twirled his hair and bit his lip, just slightly tasting the blood, either he could go kick Matt`s ass or he could kick Maria`s ass, but his sinned strenght was unfortunatly not enough to even win against a girl, instead he asked the girl next to him what the hell was going on.

"Oh didn`t you know?" She put her hand infront of her lips and raised her eyebrows looking down at Near who wasnt exacly the tallest man in the world.

"Of course I dont know, If I would know I wouldnt be asking this damn question would I?"

The black haired girl huffed and lift her chin, when Near continued staring at her she gave up on her cold shower and answered his question. "Maria and Matt are like totally an item, their initials even match!" she threw her head back and laughed at her own witty comment.

_**A/N Um, right, hopefully this was interesting enough even thought the plot didnt really move, I also realized there are alot of stupid people in Wammy`s despite it being an orphanage for geniuses.**_

_**And good news for myself! One:I am into writing again, updates will go faster.**_

_**Two:I got a seven, an eight and nine point twenty five in Spanish exam :P**_

_**Three:I got a ten in creative writing, from the hell to the yeah.**_

_**Four:I am still alive.**_

_**Good day and please review :3**_


	6. Desperations

_**A/N Oh god I just watched Black Rock Shooter, the ending... *starts crying helplessly***_

_**Okay im back and just half recovered from this awesome OVA :D**_

Near shook his head and tried grabbing Matt`s attention.

"Matt, Matt for God`s sake." Near poked his back but Matt, as a habit, ignored the boy.

"Maaaatt." Near moaned.

Instead of Matt Maria turned around and checked her brother, she looked happy and high at the same time.

"Near darling!" She exclaimed and shot her arms in the air as if she hadn`t seen her brother for five years.

Near tried to ignore the fact that his sister just called him darling and went back on his mission of getting Matt`s attention.

Maria pouted annoyed and asked him what he wanted, Near shook his head and wacked Matt`s head with a gossip magazine his sister had put on the table, Matt sighed annoyed and turned around, for someone who had a quite sexy girl next to him he didn`t look exacly over the moon.

He looked at the boy and was tapping with his foot on the floor nervously. "Dont even say it Near, I know what you want to say, but just dont."

Maria looked from Near to Matt and from her recent boyfriend to her little brother and repeated this twice more, she jerked her head back and started laughing helplessly even though there was nothing to laugh about, her friends giggled probably thinking what a fool she was.

The laughing continued for quite a while and Near considered calling the doctors for both his sister`s sanity and his own ears.

Matt looked down, put on leg over the other and had his elbows on the table behind him.

Maria noticed this sudden silence from the other`s and finally quit the laugther, she smiled widely and continued following her "act good feel good" philosophy.

"Soo little bro, what is it you want to say to your big sister and future brother?" she moved her head to the right and her blonde frindge did a little dance.

Matt coughed but said nothing.

Near again shook his head, unable to say anything, not because his sister was insane, he got used to that over the years and there was seriously nothing that will surprise him anymore Maria-concerned, he didn`t say anything simply because he didnt know WHAT to say.

He knew what he wanted though, he wanted Matt to back off and drop down the nearest bridge or something like that.

But he couldnt just SAY that, and what was with the "I know what you want to say" thing?

Now Near got angry with himself and before he knew it he was again shaking his head.

"Matt, you..." and thats how far he got.

Maria blinked innocently and expected her brother to continue, when he didnt say anything Maria just softly kicked him, "you what?" she urgued it as if Near was talking to her instead of her boyfriend.

Said boyfriend looked like he wanted to be in anyother place but there, he turned around and rested his head on the table and covered his face with his arms, fearing the consequences of the unexpected event, not that Near could really threathen him, the boy had the strenght of a six year old after all.

But Mello, his oh soo dear blonde chocoholic leather wearing, motor driving,badass bestfriend, HE was a whole other story.

And it wasnt like it was HIS fault, one moment he was peacefully sitting alone under a tree, playing on his DS and kicking bowser`s ass when suddenly the screen is covered with blonde hair, Matt looked up to see who the hair belonged to, the action was to not because the blonde Maria fell half on the grass and half on Matt`s chest, not that she really minded, taking advantage of the situation and touching Matt`s chest is something anyone would do right?

Matt spent the first two second wondering how the heck she fell and when he realized the answer was beyond him he just blinked and asked her if she was okay, she said yes but announced that she accidently scabbed her ankle.

Matt helped her sit straight fully aware that she was being her usual drama queen self but decided not to continue on the topic and he checked her wristbands eaguerly.

Maria noticed this and put her arms behind her back, Matt frowned and Maria looked at the grass, when Matt noticed the conversation was obviously not going to continue he engrossed himself again in his videogame while Maria just stared in silence, which was very weird for someone like her.

Maria stretched her arms and asked her what he was up to, Matt shrugged and Maria went to business.

"What girls do you fall for?" she asked.

Matt shrugged again. "Doesnt really matter does it."

Maria grinned idiotically and didnt back down. "Linda says you like blondes..." she moved a little closer and eyed him to get clues.

"Linda talks alot." was his answer.

Maria pouted her lips and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You mean she`s lying?"

Matt continued pressing the buttons furiously. "No, that`s not what I meant." he thought about his other blonde friend but chatsied the thougt away.

"She also said you like, totally fancy me." she smiled seductively as if she had caught him red handed.

Matt sighed and chuckled. "Fancy? is that the word you English use?"

Maria obviously took this as a "Yes, I fancy you" instead of a "Im simply making fun of your language, nothing else." and before Matt knew what had befallen him Maria took his DS, put it on the grass, leaned over,pushed him on the ground and kissed him square on the lips, Matt was astonished and didnt move away for two reasons; Maria was actually strong and the second reason is that she was still hot, and Matt didnt have the heart to reject her either.

Soon after Maria had him cornered and Matt, no matter how vain it sounds, knew that if he said no to Maria she would do something that Matt could never forgive himself for, either it was stupid or smart, he did not know.

"I- Matt, you, I mean..." Near stared into Matt for a few and gave up. "Oh forget it."

He left the lunchroom leaving a confused Maria behind, Matt didnt pay attention, the girl`s around them just shrugged boredly and Mello chuckled.

Near sighed as he stomped around the hallways, he wasn`t hungry nor was he thirsthy,

_"Take care of your sister..."_

How unfair can you get? sure it was easy for her to say, she was on a dying point and didnt have to deal with a depressed sister...

Near didnt allow these thoughts to continue, mainly because they were completly false not to mention unfair, he consoled himself blaming Matt and the only thing that could soothe his nerves was going to the libary.

He walked and just two meters from the libary door he spotted Kysuu Morigana balancing back and forth on his feet, he was reading the poster`s on the wall and his infamous teddy was forever in his hands.

Near thought he had gone crazy and imagined things, he closed a little to the possible fake Kysuu Morigana but Near knew it was the real one when the mysterious boy spoke to him in the same silent way. "Hello."

Near smiled just to be polite even though he understood nothing, yesterday he crashed on the floor and now he was reading an article about self mutilation?

Kysuu Morigana eyed the poster again and then turned his attention to Near.

"How do you do?" Near admitted to himself that the question was stupid, but whatever.

Kysuu looked at the floor and his lips twitched into something that looked like a slight smile. "Im fine thank you."

Near twirled his hair not knowing what to say.

Kysuu noticed this but decied to not ask about his hair, and instead asked something different."I have missed school lately...can you tell me what homework there was?" He asked it to Near but he looked at his teddy bear, his black hair fell beautifully around his face and his hands looked female like, in a complimenting way.

Near said shure and suddenly he felt like there was no air in the hallway, he nodded and walked to the libary leaving an intrigued Kysuu Morigana behind.

Unfortunately for them Carlos and his sidekick overheard their conversation and out of the shadows the sidekick grabbed Kysuu by the hair and before Near could actually enter the libary Carlos pushed him against the wall.

_**A/N Oh god, finally this story is getting somewhere, I think I focused a little too much on Maria/Matt and not enough on the "main" Near/Kysuu plot, I`ll be carefull from now on though, even so, I have this huge thing planned for Maria soo thats good :D**_

_**Also, for the mere hell of it imma describe Carlos`s and his sidekick`s looks cause I am bored :P**_

_**Carlos;(Soo this guy shares the same name as my old crush, and his looks are quite similar, their personalities are way different though) Dark brown hair to the shoulders and green eyes, wears normal jeans and normal white teeshirt.**_

_**Sidekick person;Looks exacly like Carlos, except he has blonde hair and blue eyes, just a little shorter.**_


End file.
